Carry you Home
by LadyBritain
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Jacob no hubiera estado ahí para salvar a Bella cuando saltó al acantilado? ¿Y si Edward hubiera acudido? Pero sólo para ver su último aliento. Hermoso y conmovedor songfic basado en la canción "Carry you home", de James Blunt.


**Hey-hey!!! Este song fic está basado en los libros de Crepúsculo y una canción de James Blunt, Carry you Home. Es mi deber hacerles una ADVERTENCIA: esta historia no es apta para nadie muy sensible o con propensión al llanto. La lectura de este fic –probablemente- deberá ser acompañada con una caja grande de pañuelos.**

**Y a todos aquellos lectores que estén esperando ansiosamente nuevos capítulos de Crepúsculo Orgullo y Prejuicio, no se desesperen, en cualquier momento subiré nuevo material, lo que sucede es que los tiranos de mis maestros me han dejado mucha tarea!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo le pertenece a la genial Stephenie Meyer, y la canción Carrie You Home al guapísimo James Blunt, mi prometido (risas). La narrativa y la idea de escribir esta maravillosa y enternecedora historia es totalmente de ****xTimegirlx, ****una escritora suprema y sobresaliente de fanfiction. Así que, eso nos deja en yo sólo soy la humilde traductora =D**

**P.D. Sí les gusta esta historia y quieren leer más del trabajo de ****xTimegirlx,**** en español, Lady O'Shea está haciendo una excelente traducción de "A strange world", un fanfic de **_**La Huésped**_** (The Host) que también escribió xTimegirlx, y no olviden escribir sus REVIEWS!**

**Carry you home**

'Edward!' Escuché la voz de Alice detrás de mí. Me giré a velocidad vampírica y vi la familiar expresión en su rostro.

Sus ojos acaramelados quedaron fijos en el espacio y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, algo que los vampiros somos capaces de hacer.

Yo, además, puedo leer mentes, pero últimamente había decidido no leer la de Alice. No quería ver los continuos vistazos de la vida de Bella, de ese perro haciéndose amigo de ella, de Mike siendo amistoso. No quería saber nada de eso, así que últimamente me mantuve fuera de su mente. Ella lo entendió; de hecho, creo que sintió envidia de que ella no pudiera deshacerse de su don tan fácilmente. También fue difícil para ella, se había vuelto muy cercana a Bella, convencida de que había encontrado una nueva hermana.

'¿Qué sucede?', exhalé. Supe por su expresión que era algo que yo necesitaba saber. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Ese intento de hombre lobo habrá perdido el control cerca de ella? ¿Se habrá salido del camino su vieja camioneta? Imágenes de Bella pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, destellos de ella, pálida, túmbada sobre el piso, fría como el hielo. Tal vez con sangre fluyendo y haciendo un charco alrededor de su cabeza.

Pero al menos había una imagen que ya no me perseguía. La imagen de ella sin vida, toda la sangre drenada de su frágil cuerpo humano, y yo. Sentado sobre ella, con los ojos rojo brillante…con los labios llenos de sangre…

No. Me estremecí alejándome de la imagen. Eso no ocurriría, no podría pasar. Porque yo me había asegurado de eso, la había dejado. Sola en Forks. Ella no estaba a salvo de todo; pero estaba a salvo de mí.

En ese momento los ojos de mi hermana se volvieron a enfocar y me miró fijamente, en shock, con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

'Bella.' Murmuró tan rápido que no vi sus labios moverse.

'¿Qué?' Pregunté, con la misma rapidez. Las imagines volvieron a pasar por mi mente mientras mi terror por Bella ascendía.

Una expresión de dolorosa tristeza se instaló en su rostro mientras me miraba a los ojos. Y finalmente habló.

'Va a saltar a un acantilado'

La pequeña pero total y completamente significativa sentencia fue apenas audible pero aún así me cortó como el fuego, abrazando mi corazón y mi mente.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero no pude. ¿Por qué ella lo haría? Creí que estaba mejorando. Pensé que el perro la estaba ayudando. Él no me gustaba, ni un poco. Pero él la hizo mejorar. Estaba agradecido por eso. Lo que sea para que Bella sea feliz, a excepción de mí.

Finalmente tome una profunda bocanada de aire que no necesitaba, '¿S… Saltar a un acan… acantilado?', pregunté, aún incapaz de comprender la información.

Alice asintió despacio, reflejando my expresión de incredulidad.

Nunca antes en mi vida vampira desee poder llorar, nunca. Pero ahora lo deseaba. Deseé que pudiera llorar por ella, desee que pudiera llorar por ella durante días. Si eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Pero nada lo haría. No ahora.

'¿Va a… ella se va a…?' No pude decirlo, mi Bella no podía morir, ella no podía morir.

Alice asintió de nuevo, 'No aún…'

'¿Puedo…? ¿Estoy a tiempo…?' pregunté, atreviéndome a tener la esperanza de que tal vez la pudiera ver una vez más.

Y para mi alivio Alice asintió despacio de nuevo. 'Pero no la puedes salvar Edward, es muy tarde. Pero si eres rápido… es posible que llegues…'

Me puse en acción, la aflicción y una incomprensible tristeza aún estaban en mi mente. Mi Bella.

Tomé mi teléfono, marcando un número y hablando rápidamente; usando cada onza de influencia y encanto que podía para conseguirme un vuelo.

Salí sin decir nada más, y sin maletas. No necesitaba nada, sólo velocidad. Si pudiera llegar a tiempo sólo para verla, tal vez no pudiera salvarla, pero quizás… sólo quizás, pudiera verla una última vez.

* * * *

Corro a través de los densos grupos de árboles, en una carrera a los acantilados. Tengo que llegar, simplemente tengo que hacerlo.

Veo un haz de luz más adelante, no luz solar, pero de cualquier forma luz, y segundos más tarde dejo atrás el bosque para ver las grises nubes en el cielo, y más importante, el precipicio delante de mí.

Seguí corriendo, rápido y salvaje como el viento. Sin preocuparme por si alguien me ve, eso no me importa. Ya no. No planeo seguir viviendo sin ella por mucho tiempo.

Y entonces la veo. Y casi me detengo, pero no lo hago, no puedo. Si lo hago no llegaré a tiempo. Mi corazón, si latiera, hubiera detendría varios latidos mientras la miro saltar, con el cabello caoba agitándose sin control mientras cae por el aire. Sin ver las rocas y las olas salvajes debajo.

Mi Bella.

Corro, sin detenerme antes de sumergirme tras de ella, oliendo rápidamente su esencia. Aún en el agua profunda su olor es tan intoxicante y tentador como lo recuerdo. De pronto veo su rostro. Ella está flotando en la superficie, pero debajo el agua es tan fuerte, que ella no pude luchar contra la corriente. De la misma manera que yo no puedo luchar contra el eclipse de un hombre lobo.

Y después, solo por unos segundos sus ojos están totalmente abiertos y puedo ver que ella me ve. Sólo mi cara.

Ahora sus ojos se cierran pacíficamente mientras ella se abandona al poder de las olas turbulentas. Pero no lo permitiré, no mi Bella.

La tomo entre mis brazos, aferrándome a la forma de su frágil cuerpo humano por última vez. Aturdido, la saco y la recuesto suavemente sobre la roca húmeda, suficientemente lejos del agua como para que no sea reclamada por ella una vez más.

Retiro su cabello húmedo de su pálido rostro y busco su pulso. Aún esta ahí, pero se desvanece rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

Miro fijamente su cara y pienso en ella. Sólo en ella; mi Bella. Mi torpe, inteligente despistada y hermosa Bella.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away;  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
__Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

_Problema es su único amigo, y está de vuelta._

_Hace que su cuerpo parezcas más viejo de lo que realmente es _

_Ella dice que se ha ido hace mucho;_

_Nadie tiene mucho que decir en este pueblo._

_Problema es la única forma de caer_

_Caer, caer._

Estoy aquí Bella, regresé. Problemas y peligro. Pero regresé; solo para verte una vez más. Querías venir conmigo cuando me fui. Pero no me fui por eso. Me fui por nosotros. Me fui por ti. Lo siento Bella. Lo siento mucho, parece que sin importar lo que haga, me vaya o me quede, los problemas te encuentran. Y ahora te vas, descendiendo hacia la muerte. Lo siento tanto, Bella. Te amo, Bella.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

_Tan fuerte como fuiste, suavemente te vas._

_Estoy mirándote respirar por última vez._

_Una canción para tu corazón, pero cuando esté callado,_

_Sé lo que significa y te llevaré a casa,_

_Yo te llevaré a casa._

Eras tan fuerte Bella, y estabas siendo aún más fuerte. ¿Qué sucedió Bella? A pesar de que eras fuerte, aún eras vulnerable. A mí y a cualquier otra amenaza. Y ahora, estoy sentado aquí, yo, la razón por la que estás muriendo. Lo siento Bella.

Me inclino hacia delante y descanso mi cabeza sobre su pecho, puedo escuchar el casi imperceptible latido de su corazón, pero está haciéndose más lento.

Cuando todo esté en silencio, Bella, te llevaré a casa. Te llevaré a casa. A casa, a Charlie. Te prometo que te llevaré a casa. Y le diré lo que sucedió. Siento que no te hay podido detener. Pero ahora haré todo lo que pueda. Te llevaré a casa. Lo siento. Te amo, Bella.

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
__Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

_Si ella tuviera alas, volaría lejos de aquí._

_Y algún día Dios le dará unas._

_Problema es la única forma de caer._

_Caer, caer._

Sé que si hubieras podido, me hubieras seguido cuando me marché. A donde quiera que vaya tu me hubieras seguido. Si pudieras. Pero sabes que conmigo solo hay daño, Bella. Lo sabías desde el principio. Lo siento Bella. Te amo, Bella.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

_Tan fuerte como fuiste, suavemente te vas._

_Estoy mirándote respirar por última vez._

_Una canción para tu corazón, pero cuando esté callado,_

_Sé lo que significa y te llevaré a casa,_

_Yo te llevaré a casa._

Eres la persona más fuerte y valerosa que jamás conocí, Bella. Pero siento que hayas tenido que ser tan fuerte, siento que te haya forzado a ser tan valiente. No debiste tener que serlo. No debiste ser perseguida por un rastreador, pero más importante aún, nunca debiste tener que ser fuerte cuando me fui. Porque nunca debiste acercarte tanto a mí. Es mi culpa Bella, te dejé acercarte. Yo sabía que no debía, fui egoísta. Y es mi culpa, lo siento Bella.

Mantengo mi cabeza en su pecho, su respiración es más lenta ahora.

Cuando todo quede en silencio, Bella, te llevaré a casa. A Charlie; le diré todo. Porque ya no me importa, ellos pueden matarme por romper las reglas y no me importa. No planeo seguir viviendo sin ti por mucho tiempo más. Sólo lo suficiente para llevarte a casa. Te amo, Bella.

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes._

_Y todo nace bonito esta noche en la ciudad de Nueva York,  
Y la pequeña niña de alguien fue sacada del mundo esta noche,  
Debajo de las estrellas y las barras._

Todas las mujeres del mundo no podrían tentarme. Siempre fuiste tu y nunca te olvidaré, pero no tendré que recordar durante mucho tiempo. Sólo lo suficiente para llevarte a casa. Tal como lo prometí. Porque he perdido a la única persona que voy a amar. Y Charlie perdió a su pequeña. Y te llevaré a casa, a él, cuando todo termine. Pero seré egoísta una vez más, por algunos minutos, y sólo te veré respirar. Lo siento Bella. Te amo Bella.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
__I'll carry you home._

_Tan fuerte como fuiste, suavemente te vas._

_Estoy mirándote respirar por última vez._

_Una canción para tu corazón, pero cuando esté callado,_

_Sé lo que significa y te llevaré a casa,_

_Yo te llevaré a casa._

Mi cabeza aún descansa sobre su pecho, sólo escuchando como se desvanecen sus latidos y mirando su respiración.

Entonces todo queda en silencio. El aliento final la deja y su corazón se detiene.

Lentamente levanto mi cabeza y toco suavemente su cara. Todo está en silencio ahora, y se lo que significa. Y la llevaré a casa.

'Te amo Bella'. Susurro, besando su frente pro última vez.

Suavemente la levantó entre mis brazos y camino hacia el bosque. Mantendré mi última promesa; la llevaré a casa con su padre, a Charlie.

Llevaré a mi Bella a casa.

**Recuerda dejar tu review!!!!!**


End file.
